Acetyl-CoA carboxylase (“ACCase”) is an essential catalyst for the rate-limiting step of fatty acid biosynthesis in both eukaryotes and prokaryotes. Phytopathogenic fungi can infect crop plants either in the field or after harvesting, resulting in considerable economic losses to farmers and producers worldwide. In addition to the agricultural impact, when food and feed contaminated with fungi or the toxins they produce are ingested by humans or livestock, a number of debilitating diseases or death can occur. Approximately 10,000 species of fungi are known to damage crops and affect quality and yield. Crop rotation, breeding of resistant cultivars, the application of agrochemicals and combinations of these strategies is commonly employed to stem the spread of fungal pathogens and the diseases they cause. Additional chemistry and methods of using such as a modulator for ACCase or to control fungi are important for, among other things, protection in agriculture.
For example, the rapid onset of resistance to chemical fungicides has often lowered the efficacy of some chemical fungicides. This threat, as well as emergence and spread of additional fungal diseases, accentuates the need for new means of fungal control.